


There Will Be Payback

by Cerlyn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Payback, domestic dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerlyn/pseuds/Cerlyn
Summary: Gina preys on a sleeping Rosa, pleased with her ability to catch the detective off guard... until Rosa evens the score.





	There Will Be Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the B99 fandom, although not my first time writing fanfiction. Just testing my ability to write again, having fun with my favourite characters and looking forwards to writing more.
> 
> More than happy to follow prompts, so if you have any, shoot me a message! Constructive criticism very welcome.

The static hum of the fan absorbed whatever noise had roused Gina from her sleep. Blinking into the dim early morning light, Gina glanced around their bedroom before rolling onto her side to face her still sleeping girlfriend. Reaching carefully over Rosa’s shoulder, Gina checked the time on her cell phone. 4:57am. Putting the phone quietly back on the side table, she glanced down again at Rosa’s face. A soft smile formed on her lips as she bent to place a gentle kiss on Rosa’s cheek. Rosa mumbled something unintelligible and lifted her arm to tighten around Gina’s waist, pulling her closer.

“You awake?” Gina asked quietly, met swiftly with a soft snore as Rosa slept on. Grinning, Gina trailed a hand slowly down Rosa’s side. While she couldn’t understand the appeal in sleeping naked (she hated being cold, what could she say) she never minded that Rosa preferred to sleep au naturelle. Stopping at Rosa’s hip, Gina studied her face for a few seconds. Her lips pursed mischievously as she recalled a conversation they had had a week ago.

* * *

_“Hey Ro-Ro?” Gina asked, laying on the couch on her phone as they watched a rerun on television one night._

_ Grimacing at the nickname, Rosa cocked an eyebrow at her in lieu of a reply, glancing sideways at Gina. _

_“How much do you trust me?” Gina asked innocently, not taking her eyes off her phone. _

_“Why?” Rosa asked immediately, suspicious even when the question came from the person she felt the safest with. _

_“Whoa, easy. It’s just a question. You don’t have to answer, I’m just wondering.” Gina said neutrally, her blue eyes flicking up to meet Rosa’s questioning stare. Narrowing her eyes, Rosa considered the implications of the question before resigning herself to the fact that she did, despite her private nature, trust Gina unconditionally. “I trust you. Why?” Rosa asked again, shifting on the couch as she tried to figure out just what the hell her girlfriend was up to now._

_ Gina grinned, turning her phone to show Rosa the screen. A wall of text was visible, but Rosa couldn’t make anything out. Giving Gina an exasperated look, she asked again, “Seriously, why? What are you up to?” “This is an article about giving oral to your partner while they’re sleeping and how people felt about consent being given beforehand. So, like… do you trust me?” Gina asked again, keeping her tone painfully monotone as she dropped this intimate conversation starter into Rosa’s unsuspecting lap._

_ Caught offguard at the unexpected reply, Rosa managed to keep her face straight as she stared silently at Gina. “….are you kidding me? What the hell do you do in your spare time?” _

_“That’s not an answer, Rosie. Yes or no?” Gina repeated, losing her resolve to keep the grin off her face. Rosa was stoic, and pretty much unflappable, but Gina lived for the moments she could ruffle her feathers. _

_“Are you asking if I’ll go down on you while you’re sleeping?” Rosa asked, not entirely sure where this conversation was headed and looking for the answer Gina clearly wanted. Sighing, Gina shook her head. _

_“Why is this such a difficult question? Yes, you trust me to go down on you while you’re sleeping or no, you would rather I didn’t? I need a verbal answer, Rosa.” Gina continued, quoting Rosa’s motto of consent before all else. Gina had heard the expression ‘consent is sexy’ but she had never experienced it before Rosa’s unwavering moral compass had come crashing into her love life. She loved her for it… although, admittedly, she was using her own words as a light hearted dig right now. _

_“_ _What the hell, Gina. You’re so fucking weird.” Rosa muttered, dismissing Gina and turning back to the TV. Gina prodded Rosa in the ribs with her foot, making the Latina move sharply away from the intrusion and say, “Fine! Yes! I trust you, do whatever you want. Leave me alone next time you go reading weird articles.” _

_Grinning again, Gina settled back into the couch, her leg now resting comfortably across Rosa’s lap. “Love you, boo.” She teased, pleased with the answer. She knew Rosa wasn’t actually irritated, despite her harsh words, because she could feel Rosa’s hand absently rubbing her calf._

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Gina brushed her hair behind her ear as she continued looking down at her sleeping love. Since that conversation, Rosa had obviously been anticipating something. And Gina had thoroughly enjoyed doing absolutely nothing at all… because she could clearly see the frustration building up behind Rosa’s façade of not caring. Her plan had been to wait until Rosa had forgotten about the conversation, make it a long haul just to mess with her… but now, with Rosa’s arms wrapped loosely around her waist and her naked body lying deliciously close, Gina felt her patience run out entirely.

Placing a hand on Rosa’s hip, she gently pushed her onto her back. Pausing, Gina waited as Rosa readjusted herself in her sleep and her breathing remained slow and steady. The room was just light enough she could make out Rosa’s features, and she slept on, oblivious to Gina’s lascivious plans.

She wanted to be as careful as possible, avoiding waking Rosa before she got to the end of her goal. Propping herself up as carefully as she could, Gina leaned in to place a gentle kiss against Rosa’s collarbone. Pausing again, Gina kissed her way softly down Rosa’s body, her hand coming up to cup one of the pert breasts as her lips closed around the opposite nipple. Rosa stirred slightly, and Gina released her nipple as she pushed herself carefully down the bed.

Deciding to go a little faster than she had planned in favour of getting further down her body before she woke up, Gina slid further under the covers as she kissed down along Rosa’s hipbones. The cool air raised goosebumps on Rosa’s skin, and she stretched in her sleep, raising her arms up above her head and pointing her toes. Using this new position to her advantage, Gina carefully used the momentum of the stretch to push one of Rosa’s legs to the side. Grinning wickedly, Gina thought to herself how it wasn’t just Rosa who could be stealthy when she had a lewd goal.

Moving in earnest now as she assumed Rosa would wake at any moment, Gina lowered herself to place a chaste kiss to the inside of Rosa’s thigh. Glancing up and seeing no reaction, Gina slid her tongue gently up Rosa’s slit. Rosa stirred again, and Gina used the flat of her tongue to begin her careful, slow assault on her love’s core. Getting lost in the moment, Gina licked and sucked much more gently than she normally would as Rosa started to shift more frequently. Smiling through her ministrations, Gina felt the first tremble of Rosa’s leg as she slid a finger up into the wet heat of Rosa’s pussy. Curling her finger, Gina sucked hard before pulling away and inhaling sharply, causing a blast of cold air to wash over Rosa’s throbbing clit. She heard Rosa gasp softly, and she continued the quick pace of her finger, curling hard into her g spot as she felt Rosa shift up onto her elbows.

“Gina,” Rosa panted, disoriented and on the brink of an orgasm she had had no idea was coming until a few seconds prior. “What are you… oh, fuck…. I -“ Rosa started, dropping back onto the bed and tensing her legs as she felt the heat between her legs beginning to implode on her. Gina hummed as a greeting, not wanting to take her lips off of Rosa’s clit as she pulled her orgasm from her, keeping her fingers steady as Rosa’s body tensed and she curled her legs up against Gina’s body.

Lapping slowly as Rosa rode out the waves of her orgasm, Gina waited until Rosa went limp before breaking free and kissing her clit. Rosa jumped at the pressure, her core extremely sensitive after coming. Wiping her face on the back of her hand, Gina climbed up Rosa’s body and lay gently against her chest. “Morning, gorgeous,” Gina murmured, brushing Rosa’s hair from her face and kissing her softly. Still panting slightly, Rosa half opened her eyes to stare up at her girlfriend.

“Jesus Christ,” Rosa swore sleepily, her eyes closing again as her erratic breathing slowed. “Hmm, yes, I am a God, aren’t I?” Gina mused playfully, settling her head against Rosa’s shoulder and pulling the covers back over them. Rosa laughed quietly, her arm curling comfortably under Gina’s head as they both closed their eyes against the coming morning light.

* * *

Pulling the mug from the cupboard, Gina pushed the button on the coffee machine as Rosa entered the tiny kitchen. Glancing at her still nude girlfriend, Gina smirked. “Morning. No, actually, wait…. Great morning, am I right?”

Cocking an eyebrow but failing to keep the smirk off her own face, Rosa wrapped her arms around Gina and pulled her close. Resting her chin on Gina’s shoulder, Rosa sighed quietly, “You’re nuts. I love you, but you’re crazy. Thanks.”

“Ha!” Gina laughed, leaning into the taller woman’s hug. “I’m not crazy, I just know how to have a good time. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t thoroughly enjoy catching you off guard, though.” She teased, looking up at Rosa as she straightened up and released her from the hug. “Is that what that was about? Trying to catch me unaware?” Rosa asked, taking Gina’s mug of coffee from the machine and taking a sip.

“Obviously,” Gina replied, eyeing Rosa accusingly as she placed another mug under the machine, her own coffee now claimed. Rosa rolled her eyes. “Going after someone who’s asleep doesn’t really count, babe. You could have just initiated when I was awake, you know.” Gina heaved an exaggerated sigh. “But vulnerable Rosa is so…. alluring. I never get to see her.” She pouted, opening the refrigerator to pull the cream from the door. Rosa laughed as she made her way to the couch with her stolen mug of coffee.

“Don’t get used to it. There will be payback.” She threatened, settling on the couch and pulling a blanket over her still naked body.

“I dare you to try and catch me sleeping. Not a chance I would sleep through that… what kind of detective lets her guard down like that?” Gina shot back, relishing the now annoyed eye roll that she got in return. Sipping her coffee, she followed Rosa to the couch and dropped down beside her. Lifting the blanket, Gina paused to give Rosa an exaggerated once over. Snatching the blanket back, Rosa sighed as Gina snuggled up against her.

“So what were we supposed to do today? Clothes shopping or something?” Rosa asked, picking up the remote idly to start flipping through channels. It was Gina’s turn to roll her eyes. “Come on, Rosa, it’s not clothes shopping, I need new spandies.”

“Sure, that.” Rosa commented, resigning herself to a long day.

* * *

Testing the temperature, Gina slipped into the shower and made a final adjustment before letting the hot water rush over her face. Pleased with herself for catching Rosa offguard, although she would never give Rosa the satisfaction of knowing that, she was pouring shampoo into her hand when she heard the door open.

“Oh hey, girl,” She said, rubbing the shampoo into her hair as Rosa pulled the curtain aside and climbed into the tub. Rosa didn’t reply as she stepped into Gina’s space, so close they were almost touching. “Ooh, the strong and silent type. I dig that,” Gina commented dryly, stepping forward into the stream of the shower to rinse her hair. In doing so, she felt her chest come flush with Rosa’s as she closed her eyes to scrub the suds out. Unable to keep the smirk from pulling her lips up, she bent her head forwards to finish rinsing as Rosa spoke.

“You’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are, G. Going after a sleeping target is lame. Getting them when they’re awake but vulnerable, that’s where the real satisfaction is.” Her voice was quiet but Gina could hear the smile behind her words. Cocking an eyebrow under the stream, she straightened up to push her hair out of her face and wipe her eyes to look at Rosa. Rosa’s hands were gentle but insistent, pushing at Gina’s hips to turn her away from her body and into the stream.

“Oh, hey, waterboarding is so last century, mmkay?” Gina muttered, trying to deke out of the stream of water that was now too close to her face. Wrapping her arms around Gina’s middle, Rosa closed the distance between them and squeezed Gina into a tight hug. A low chuckle escaped Rosa’s lips as she pressed them to Gina’s shoulder. Despite her sarcastic comments, Gina leaned back into the embrace, her lips set in the faint smile that had been consistent all morning.

“I’m just returning the favour.” Rosa murmured, sliding her hands down Gina’s wet body. “I’m down with that,” Gina countered, relishing the feeling Rosa’s hands were igniting. Just as she was starting to sway her hips back into Rosa’s, she felt cool silicone brush her leg and suddenly the vibrator they had bought a few weeks prior was pressed firmly between her legs. Startled but determined not to break her calculated composure, Gina opened her mouth to fire another sarcastic remark when Rosa pressed her body harder into Gina’s, gently forcing the shorter woman to bend.

“Yeah, you will definitely be _down_ for this,” Rosa purred, pushing the button on the vibrator and causing Gina to lurch forward as her stomach tensed at the sudden onslaught of vibrations. Despite her best efforts not to, Gina gasped slightly as the intense vibrations made her knees week and she followed Rosa’s gentle pressure to sink to her knees.

Grasping the edge of the tub, Gina tried to twist her sensitive clit away from the harsh vibrations. “Oh, is that too much for you? My bad,” Rosa said slyly, one of her arms wrapped firmly around Gina’s stomach and the other switching the vibrator off and shifting it to slide between Gina’s wet folds. Straightening up as best she could, Gina’s mouth opened again as she attempted to reason with her girlfriend.

“Is this better?” Rosa whispered, sliding the vibrator up against Gina’s pussy and putting gentle pressure on it until it started to slip inside. Tightening her grip on the tub, Gina pushed back against Rosa’s hips, the searing heat between their pressed bodies making the hot water feel lukewarm.

“That’s what I thought,” Rosa whispered, her deep tone sending heat pooling in Gina’s stomach. Grinding back into Rosa, Gina’s lips parted as the vibrator slid inside her. Using her free hand to start gently stroking Gina’s clit, Rosa started to very slowly pull the vibrator back out. Slowly building up the thrusts, Rosa waited until she heard a soft moan before pushing the button on the vibrator a second time.

Gasping loudly now, and not giving a shit that her composure was definitely gone, Gina rocked her hips into Rosa’s hands as the latina started to fuck her in earnest. Admittedly, Gina was a little on edge from that morning and she felt her legs start to tense under Rosa’s relentless thrusting.

“Are you going to come for me?” Rosa growled against the back of Gina’s neck, thrusting the vibrator as best she could into the smaller woman. Fingers strumming against Gina’s clit, Rosa bucked her hips into Gina’s ass as she felt her girlfriend starting to unravel.

“Or maybe…” Rosa started, easing off with the speed of her thrusting and parting their hips slightly. “Maybe this is too much as well?” She asked softly, and Gina’s whimper brought a wicked grin to her lips.

“Oh.. Rosa, please…” Gina moaned softly, pressing back in a desperate attempt to get back up to that sweet edge of release. “One more time?” Rosa asked sweetly, returning her hips to Gina’s backside and picking her pace back up. Gina gasped again, her eyes shut and her arms trembling under the exertion of holding their bodies upright. Her knees were starting to hurt, she couldn’t get quite enough friction to push her over the edge, but god, Rosa’s sultry voice in her ear was driving her wild.

“_Please_, Rosa, holy shit,” Gina whispered, rocking her hips back hard into Rosa’s and desperately tensing her legs as she felt her orgasm starting to unfurl up into her chest.

“That’s my girl,” Rosa growled again, nipping lightly at Gina’s shoulder. Gina’s thighs buckled as her orgasm crashed through her, her head dropping below her arms as she gasped through the waves of hot pleasure coursing through her. Deftly switching the vibrator off and slipping it from between Gina’s legs, Rosa dropped it into the corner of the tub and awkwardly shuffled their weight backwards so she could sit.

Pulling Gina with her, Rosa sat back against the tub and stretched her aching legs out. Following Rosa’s movement, Gina panted softly as she regained her composure and relaxed backwards into her love’s arms. Both of them were panting, the stream of water still steaming up the bathroom. Twisting her head to glare up at Rosa with mock indignation, Gina muttered, “I didn’t even get to condition my hair,”

Rosa laughed, her arms holding Gina tightly as the redhead muttered darkly under her breath.


End file.
